


Gyork Gyork!

by Rice_Krispie



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound
Genre: Anxiety, Blob - Freeform, Depression, Factory, Gen, Honey, Other, Sadness, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Zombie, fly honey, glob, mr. saturn - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 01:49:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20940302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rice_Krispie/pseuds/Rice_Krispie
Summary: Master Belch sadly reflects in his factory.  Just a drabble to get the creative juices flowing again.  And no one ever cares about poor Geppu!





	Gyork Gyork!

The dust quietly settled over the dark, dank factory which smelled of putrid slime and a scent that one cannot possibly describe. Green blobs pulsating in the corners, as if wondering why they were even placed in this rotting factory in the first place. Its location kept secret from the masses, and if an unlucky soul were to find its location, they would soon wish they hadn't. 

Master Belch moved slightly, feeling a tad gloomy, sludge undulating all over his slimy, blue being. "BEEEEELLLLCCHH!! Gyooooorrkk"...He simply did not want to move from his position at the far end of the factory. Why should he? Some bothersome gnats and flies were crawling on the dusty grey bricks laid across from him, going about their day as if his presence meant nothing. 

"How I yearn for the taste of Fly Honey again.....bluuub...bliiipp.." Saliva drooled down his salmon pink mouth at the thought of his favorite delicacy. The golden droplets of flavor....he could only remember how nice they were. Before the days of the factory..before he submitted to the will of Giygas. 

Ah, but that is a story for another time. He did not want to get far into the recess of memory of the universal destroyer. Instead, a familiar feeling of anger welled up inside his gut. Why did he have to be here, submitting to the will of Giygas and his cronies anyway? His face burned in anger, causing him to throw a stray fobby across the room. He watched with minimal interest as the fobby scattered into rusty red pieces, the fuzz blowing across the floor and leaving a red stain on the bricks of his factory. 

Calm....he breathed in. He breathed out. No use trying to quell it...or was there? Perhaps a young teenager would come into the factory unannounced and end his dreadful misery. A scent of grapefruit and clean water wafted past his nose. Ah, freedom. What did the outside world beyond the factory look like? Was it clean? Was it filled with happy creatures and grass growing as high as the hills? Or was it stained with pollution like the rest of Eagleland. The mudpile did not know. He shook his head. No. He must never know what it looks like outside of his factory. He'd be out of a job and out of the possibility of fly honey. Here is where it is safe. Here. Here where he could fill his innards with golden honey and hope for a cure to his belchy infection.

...Time to make the daily rounds. Master Belch is a responsible being, after all. He hobbled over beyond a few doors, humming sadly as slime inched off his every being. 

The Mr. Saturns were busy as usual. They were prisoners, as one could clearly see by the ball and chain connected to their small, fluffy, vanilla bodies. Shame. 

Belch let out a light "Geeeepuuuuu"...echoed by the wind. He watched the Mr. Saturns, feeling a bit of dismay creep into his being. This was the only way. If he couldn't have freedom, neither could they. He eyed them angrily, with a dark fury in his eyes. 

A youthful slimy little pile bounded over to Master Belch, looking disoriented. "I don't know where to put this newcomer...." A Urban Zombie sauntered over, hands in their pockets to hide the rotting flesh of their arms. 

Master Belch sighed..."I don't care. Just do whatever you think is appropriate. I can't....I can't..."..

And with that, Master Belch showed weakness. He decided to crawl back to his position at the back of the factory, guarding the exit to a World he couldn't even begin to fathom. 

Silently, sadly, he curled up in his corner and sobbed, wolfing down his tears and hugging himself tightly around his gelatin, putrid form. 

He cried.

**Author's Note:**

> Buuuuuurrp!


End file.
